


Shakespeare in Love

by Klaineship



Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung, Shakespeare Quotations, Shakespearezitate
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: @klaine-sexual hat Hazelandglasz einen liebenswerten Story-Wunsch geschickt und sie hat ihr Bestes getan, ihn zu erfüllen. "Ich stand auf meinem Balkon und du hast lauthals angefangen 'Romeo und Julia' zu rezitieren."





	Shakespeare in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shakespeare in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474078) by [hazelandglasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz). 



> Nachdem ich am vergangenen Wochenende ['Unscripted - Ohne Drehbuch'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847586/chapters/31849701) fertiggestellt habe, war ich immer noch ein wenig im Shakespeare Modus. Deshalb heute ein Shakespeare-inspiriertes First Meeting. Vielen Dank liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs Betalesen.

 

Vielleicht ist das ungewöhnlich warme Wetter daran schuld, oder seine Mitbewohner, weil sie ihn alleine gelassen haben, vielleicht ist auch die Brutalität der Semesterabschlussprüfungen daran schuld, aber heute Abend ist Kurt in melancholischer Stimmung.

Dagegen helfen nur ein Glas Cider (ein sehr großes Glas), eine weiche Wolldecke, weil er sich so leicht erkältet und dann wird er sich auf die Feuertreppe setzen, die er insgeheim Balkon nennt.

Brooklyn sieht hübsch aus in dieser Mitt-Dezembernacht, von anderen, stärker befahrenen Straßen ist leiser Verkehrslärm zu hören und das schummrige Licht blendet alles aus, was Kurt womöglich dazu veranlassen könnte, seine Pläne für den Abend zu überdenken.

Er hat sein Handy neben sich liegen, das leise Klaviermusik spielt, und er macht sich nicht die Mühe, deren Titel herauszufinden. Er lehnt sich übers Geländer und atmet tief ein.

_"Lieb ist ein Rauch, den Seufzernebel formte!"_

Kurt lässt vor Schreck fast sein Glas fallen und schaut nach unten.

Jemand steht dort unten im Schatten und blickt zu ihm hoch. Er kann seine Gesichtszüge nicht genau erkennen, aber wer immer da gerade gesprochen hat, scheint ein Mann zu sein – nicht sonderlich alt, seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen.

"Was?" ruft er ohne große Begeisterung und immer noch ein wenig außer Fassung, weil es so überraschend kam.

 _"Sieh, wie er auf die Hand die Wange lehnt"_ , antwortet der Mann, und deutet auf Kurt, dessen Kopf tatsächlich auf seiner geschlossenen Hand ruht. _"Wär ich der Handschuh doch auf dieser Hand, und könnt berühren diese Wange!"_

Kurts Wange wird zunehmend wärmer in seiner Handfläche, aber er beginnt zu lächeln und seine Laune bessert sich langsam.

"Zitierst du mir hier gerade 'Romeo und Julia'?"

"Aye."

"Bedeutet das dann, dass ich Julia bin und du der Romeo?"

Ein leises Lachen und dann ein tiefer Seufzer: _"Nein, Holder; Keines, wenn dir eins missfällt."_

Jetzt muss auch Kurt lachen. "Du hast Glück, dass mein Vater in Ohio ist, sonst würde er dich umbringen, weil du versuchst, mich so unkonventionell zu umwerben."

"Ah."

"Es ist spät", sagt Kurt und versucht einen Blick zu erhaschen ins Gesicht seines... Verehrers?, aber es gelingt ihm nicht.

Verflucht seien Bushwick und seine schlechte Straßenbeleuchtung.

 _"Nun tausendfach gut' Nacht",_ ruft er und obwohl er es nicht genau sehen kann, ist Kurt fast überzeugt, dass er erkennt, wie sein "Romeo" ihn vom Gehweg aus anstrahlt.

_"Raubst du dein Licht ihr, wird sie bang durchwacht. Wie Knaben aus der Schul' eilt Liebe hin zum Lieben, wie Knaben an ihr Buch wird sie hinweggetrieben."_

Kurt nickt und geht wieder hinein, lehnt sich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ans Fenster.

"Was zum Teufel", flüstert er, bevor er noch einen letzten Blick nach draußen wirft. _"So süß ist Trennungsschmerz, ich rief wohl gute Nacht, bis es morgen wär."_

 

_* * *_

 

Am nächsten Abend ist das Wetter nicht so mild, ein kalter Wind weht durch die Stadt, aber Kurt wickelt sich trotzdem in seine Decke und beobachtet die Straße. Er ist gespannt, ob sein geheimnisvoller Dichter wiederkommen wird.

Ein Mann mit einem schweren Rucksack kommt die Straße herunter, aber in dem Moment, da er aufschaut und Kurt auf dem Balkon erblickt, wird er schneller und seine Schritte werden schwungvoller.

"Guten Abend", ruft Kurt lächelnd, als der Mann seinen Rucksack abstellt und ihm zuwinkt.

 _"Seht Ihr nicht, dass ich außer Atem bin?"_ , antwortet der Mann, holt tief Luft und macht ein großes Aufhebens darum.

Kurt lacht schnaubend. _"Wie außer Atem? Wenn du Atem hast, um mir zu sagen, dass du keinen hast?"_

Der Mann scheint überrascht, dem kurzen Lacher nach zu urteilen, der ihm entwischt und bis zu Kurt hinauf zu hören ist. _"Amen! So sei's! Doch lass den Kummer kommen, so sehr er mag, er wiegt nicht die Freuden auf, die mir in deinem Anblick eine flüchtige Minute schenkt."_

Kurt verschwendet keinen Gedanken daran, ob sein Verehrer seine hochroten Wangen sehen kann, oder ob er grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Kann es sein, dass ein Fremder ihn nur mit ein paar Worten aus einem Schauspiel so glücklich macht?

Anscheinend ja.

"Wandelst du immer noch auf Shakespeares Spuren?", fragt er und zieht die Decke fester um sich.

 _"Aber Shakespeares Magie lässt sich nicht kopieren"_ , antwortet der Mann und breitet die Arme aus in einer 'da kann man nichts machen'-Geste, _"wer's versucht, kann nur verlieren."_

Man kann Kurts Gesicht wohl ansehen, dass er dieses Zitat nicht kennt und neugierig geworden ist, denn der Mann fasst sich in den Nacken und kichert irgendwie verlegen. "Schauspiel- und Literaturstudent", sagt er zur Erklärung. "Das war John Dryden."

"Zeitgenössisch?"

"17. Jahrhundert."

"Du bist ziemlich Old School", bemerkt Kurt und wünscht sich noch sehnlicher, dieses Gesicht zu sehen.

Ein echtes Lachen. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

"Tisch School of the Arts?"

"Ja. Du auch?"

Aber bevor Kurt antworten kann, fährt der Mann fort: "Nein, natürlich nicht, sonst wärst du mir aufgefallen."

"Mache ich wirklich solch einen Eindruck?", fragt Kurt und wenn er auch nicht wirklich auf ein Kompliment aus ist, so genießt er es doch ein wenig.

"Sollt ich euch mit Helena von Troja vergleichen", fragt der Fremde (und Kurt würde ihn am liebsten 'seinen persönlichen Barden' nennen), "und behaupten, dass auch _euer_ Antlitz tausende Schiffe in See stechen ließe?"

Kurt wünscht sich nur eins: die Treppe hinabzusteigen und die Worte von den Lippen dieses Mannes zu küssen.

"Ich heiße Blaine", sagt der Mann nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens mit leiser und, wie Kurt sich einbildet, schüchterner Stimme.

"Kurt."

"Kurt", wiederholt Blaine, als wollte er den Namen auf seiner Zunge testen. "Machst du dir das zur Gewohnheit? Auf deinem Balkon rumzustehen?"

"Nur wenn ich in melancholischer Stimmung bin", antwortet Kurt und lehnt sich über das Geländer. "Machst du dir das zur Gewohnheit? Fremde mit Poesie anzusprechen?"

Blaine schaut zu Boden und verbirgt sein Gesicht noch mehr vor Kurts Blick. "Nein, nicht wirklich", sagt er leise und Kurt ist dankbar, dass seine Straße so ruhig ist. "Aber ich habe nach oben geschaut und du hast so gedankenverloren ausgesehen, und ein bisschen traurig, und das hat mich... eben inspiriert."

Kurt lächelt, verbirgt sein Lächeln für einen Moment in seiner Ellenbeuge, versucht sich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen, bevor er sich Blaine in die Arme wirft.

"Vielleicht...", beginnt Blaine, aber dann schüttelt er den Kopf und Kurt blickt auf.

"Vielleicht...?"

"Vielleicht könnte ich es mir zur Gewohnheit machen, vor einem Nicht-Fremden Poesie zu zitieren?", sagt er in einem Atemzug und Kurt spürt, wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzt.

"Oh."

"Vergiss es", sagt Blaine und fasst Kurts fehlende Begeisterung offenbar als Zurückweisung auf. "Das war dumm von mir, ich weiß nicht mal, warum ich – "

"Ja!"

Blaine blickt hoch und genau in dem Augenblick öffnet eine von Kurts Nachbarinnen ihr Fenster und schaltet das Licht ein... und Blaines Gesicht ist hell erleuchtet.

_**Oh.** _

"Jetzt geht schon endlich miteinander aus und hört auf, diesen Quatsch vor meinem Fenster zu verzapfen."

"Tut mir leid, Mademoiselle Montant", ruft Kurt, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Blaine zuwendet.

Er steht wieder im Schatten, aber Kurt kann sein Gesicht immer noch genau erkennen.

Diese großen, karamellbraunen Augen.

Diese vollen Lippen, die zu einem unsicheren Lächeln verzogen sind.

Die kleine Locke in seiner Stirn, die dem Gel entkommen ist, das Blaines Haare aus seinem Gesicht fernhält.

All das sind Details, die Kurt bereits schätzt.

"Morgen?", flüstert Blaine gut hörbar.

"Bis es morgen wär", sagt Kurt im gleichen Ton und schaut Blaine nach, als er davongeht und, ja, er schaut über seine Schulter zurück, bevor er um die Ecke verschwindet.

  

* * *

 

Am nächsten Tag wartet Kurt auf dem Gehweg auf Blaine, mit einem Strauß Rosen in der Hand.

Blaine erstarrt für einen Augenblick, bevor er ihn anstrahlt. "Da bist du ja."

 

* * *

 

Bei ihrer Hochzeit, drei Jahre später, überrascht Kurt Blaine damit, dass er Shakespeare in seinem Eheversprechen zitiert.

Es ist zwar nicht Romeo und Julia, aber es passt genauso gut.

_Um euch zu werben, verschaffte mir den Himmel auf Erden._

 

**~***~**

 


End file.
